El Niño de Hojalata, A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic
by Aleksast
Summary: Una aventura situada en el inicio del primer anime... diverge un poco de la historia original, pero me gustó como ha quedado... ¡Reviews please!


**Nota previa del autor: **sí, sé que aún no concluye esa "Cita en el Bar" de Riza y Edward (para esta "Publish Date") pero da igual, me dieron ganas de escribir una pareja de por sí muy rara y podrán decir… quimérica, pero tenía ganas por hacer algo diferente a los fics normales de Fullmetal Alchemist, de modo que en mi mente surgió esta idea… unos puntos deberé de aclarar:

Uno, no hay lemon ni lime en este fic, leyendome ya vi que no soy tan bueno para ello. Dos, es el primer fic que veo de esta pareja. Y finalmente, Tres, espero que les guste este One-Shot.

Saludos sinceros,

_ Aleksast._

**DISCLAIMER: **Tanto los personajes como algunos lugares no me pertenecen, este texto tiene como fines no lucrativos entretener al lector.

"**El niño de hojalata****"**

_Protagonistas: __Rose__ & __Alphonse Elric_

A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic

Rate: K+ ( Todas las edades )

_**Aleksast: 2010**_

Hermano, mira por allá – dijo Alphonse, entusiasmado por una jovencita que iba pasando, Edward hablaba de su profesión como alquimista estatal, tras haberse reparado el radio que Al había tirado por accidente.

¿Ahora qué, has visto una marmota voladora o una rana gigante? – pregunto con cierto sarcasmo Ed.

No hermano, es aquella chica, la de la bolsa de compras… ¿no te parece bonita? – pregunto el menor de los hermanos…

Ah ya veo, así que te ha gustado, ¿verdad? – inquirió el alquimista de acero

¡¿Ah?! Eh… esto… bueno… um… – dijo Alphonse nervioso, con un cómico rubor "de hojalata" – mira, ¡un gatito! – gritó para distraer a su hermano.

¿Donde? Al… ¡Al! – tras haberse distraído un par de segundos Alphonse ya había desaparecido – ese niño, ha perdido la chaveta o que diantes… - se quejó finalmente, para continuar bebiendo su jugo en la barra.

Alphonse, que estaba un poco nervioso, pasó a saludar a la chica que había visto, la cual había tomado una calle a la derecha y por eso Edward no le veía ni pelo.

¡Hola! Se ve que tienes muchas cosas ahí… ¿me permitirías ayudarte? – preguntó nervioso el chico de hojalata.

Claro, son ofrendas para la iglesia de nuestro dios… tu eres nuevo por aquí ¿eh? No te había visto antes… ¿de donde vienes? – preguntó la morena.

Ah, pues vengo de… eh… de Central, si, venimos de paso mi hermano y yo… el que estaba conmigo en la barra de bebidas, cerca de la fuente… y uh… ¿sabes donde nos podríamos hospedar? – preguntó Alphonse, para sacar algún tema de conversación…

Vienen ustedes de muy lejos… si piden permiso al padre Cornello quizá los deje quedarse en el templo, ¿Por qué traes esa armadura tan pesada y grande? – respondió Rose

Ay… este… pues es que en Central… uh… hay un programa para niños con dificultades eh… psicológicas, asi como timidez y esas cosas… y es que yo, eh… uh… tengo problemas para estar en público, y con esta armadura puedo andar libremente en las calles, además, no pesa mucho por que se mueve con un control… sí, de mucha ciencia… y… eso – dijo Alphonse, que estaba inventándose una buena razón para no quitársela.

Uy, debiste haber pasado algo feo… mira, ya hemos llegado, este es el templo del dios Leto, deberías orar para que ese miedo que tienes se vaya y puedas andar libremente sin esa armadura… - dijo ella

_Mientras tanto…_

¡Con un demonio! ¿Dónde se ha metido ese niño… ¡Al, no es hora de jugar a esconderse! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas el alquimista, y a pesar del esfuerzo, no consiguió respuesta alguna, preocupado, comenzó a desesperarse, volvió a la barra con muy mala cara…

_Y después de que la jovencita Rose dejara las ofrendas…_

Oye, aquí no puedes rezar parado y sin moverte… ¡debes arrodillarte para que se cumplan tus plegarias! – dijo ella

¿Ah? Oye, mejor vamos a la fuente, es que me preocupa que mi hermano me esté buscando y no me encuentre… - dijo Alphonse, con una mano en la nuca

Ambos caminaron de nuevo a la plaza central donde estaba aquella fuente, y un furibundo Edward pegaba gritos a lo loco

¡Oyeme tú! ¿Dónde te has metido? – dijo molesto el ojiámbar

Ah, pues verás… ah, mira, te presento a… eh… ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo avergonzado Al

Rose, así que este es tu hermano menor, muy enojón, por cierto – dijo ella

¿Hermano menor? Soy el hermano mayor, Edward Elric, conocido como el alquimista de acero, y este niño de hojalata es mi hermano menor – dijo señalando a Alphonse.

No me digas, deberías rezarle al dios Leto, para que te haga un poco más alto – dijo Rose, algo que puso totalmente enojado al mayor de los Elric…

¡A quien le dices enano!? – gritó Edward

Y comenzó una persecución que la gente divertida observaba, Edward tras Rose, y Alphonse tras los dos para calmarles.

Bueno, ha sido corto, y eso por la falta de practica en escribir fanfictions… un saludillo a todos, aquí Aleksast escribiendo para vosotros, los lectores


End file.
